Ta Calor pra Caralho, Saga!
by Gemini Defteros
Summary: Saga e Kanon estão sofrendo com o calor do verão grego dentro da casa de Gêmeos. Por Athena ser mão de vaca e não desbloquear um ar condicionado pros dois, os gêmeos resolvem se virar ao estilo Phineas e Ferb. Yaoi SagaXCamus KanonXMilo Fic dedicada à RavenclawWitch por ser uma linda e me dar muita inspiração!


-Ta calor pra caralho, Saga - Kanon disse derretendo no sofá da sala.

-Eu sei, Kan - Saga respondeu no mesmo estado que o irmão.

Aquele dia estava quente. Na verdade estava mais pra clima de frigideira, fazendo você se sentir um ovo frito, mas "quente" também explica bem aquele dia. Por Athena ser mão de vaca demais pra comprar um ar condicionado pra eles, os geminianos estavam condenados a sobreviver só com o ventilador.

-Mais meia hora nesse calor e eu evaporo - Kanon limpou o suor da testa - Sou 70% água.

-E 30% idiotice - Saga riu

-Haha, super legal a sua zuera - Ele disse irônico - Você já ta igual ao Sorento, engraçado só que sem graça.

-Explosão Praçática! - O geminiano mais velho disse levantando a mão com algum esforço.

-HIHIHIHEHEHEHAHAHAHAHA - Kanon riu daquele jeito que só ele e Saga sabem fazer.

-O Aphrodite tem um laguinho né? - Saga perguntou sorrindo alegremente.

-Aquilo lá deve tá pior que o dia que os farofeiros de bronze e inferiores invadiram a piscininha particular de Athena - Kanon disse sem forças - O Aphrodite deve tá jogando Rosa Piranha em todo mundo uma hora dessas

-KANON!

-QUE FOI? - Kanon o olhou assustado - Grita não, Nii-san! To sem forças até pra ouvir!

-Pega as sunguinhas! Eu me lembrei! A gente tem uma piscina! - Saga disse pulando do sofá.

-Onde?! - Kanon pulou também.

-No meu lado da casa! - Saga disse correndo em direção à tão esperada piscina.

-Desde quando?

-Desde que eramos pequenos - Saga respondeu correndo - Como eu não podia te ver, resolvi te fazer uma surpresa para o dia que finalmente pudesse te encontrar, mas eu não tive tempo de terminar.

-Por que não me disse antes?

-Eu esqueci! Faz mais de treze anos!

Colocaram as sunguinhas e foram correndo até a outra parte da casa. Saga com uma sunga da mesma cor azul que seus cabelos e Kanon com uma sunga parecida com a do irmão, só que o azul era parecido com do seu próprio cabelo. Chegaram no local. A piscina era enorme, feita de azulejos e com vários detalhes gregos, porém estava muito suja.

-Quanto tempo demorou pra fazer isso? - Kanon perguntou admirando o trabalho do irmão.

-Ah, uns 7 anos - Saga respondeu sorrindo.

-Tudo isso? - Disse com os olhos arregalados.

-É uai, todo dia depois do treinamento eu ia pra Athenas fazer alguns bicos. Com o dinheiro eu comprava o material e trabalhava de madrugada. Não pagavam muito pra crianças em trabalhos na parte da noite - Saga passou a mão pelos volumosos cabelos.

-Eu te amo, Nii-san! - Kanon pulou no irmão e o abraçou com força.

-Eu também te amo, Kan - O geminiano mais velho o abraçou de volta.

-Desculpa ter sido um verdadeiro pau no cu - O geminiano mais novo disse envergonhado - Prometo que vou ser o melhor irmão do mundo daqui pra frente!

-Ta tudo bem - Ele riu - Eu vou sempre estar aqui pra te perdoar se você fizer alguma coisa errada. Só não abusa da minha paciência.

-HIHIHIHEHEHEHAHAHAHAHA - Os dois riram juntos daquele jeito.

-Bom, mas agora temos que limpar essa birosca - Kanon disse soltando o irmão.

Depois de meia hora lutando pra limpar a piscina, finalmente terminaram e colocaram a mangueira na piscina pra encher.

-Quando finalmente estiver pronto, eu vou morar ali dentro - Kanon disse limpando o suor.

-Estou disposto a lutar por ela - Saga riu.

-Bom, vamos comprar as pingas? - Kanon sorriu.

-De sunga? - O grego mais velho apontou pra sunguinha do irmão.

-Que que tem? Se a gente fosse um bando de tribufu eu até que falaria pra por uma camiseta.

-Mas Kan!

-Você já andou pelado pelo Santuário inteiro, não tem problema ir na vila de sunga.

-Pelo menos põe um short - Saga disse derrotado.

-Tá bom, ô implicância - Kanon pegou dois shorts largos e jogou um no irmão.

Saíram de casa lado a lado. Mu e Aldebaran ficaram surpresos com o estado dos geminianos, mas não falaram nada. Por onde passavam, Saga e Kanon chamavam a atenção de todos.

-Ô lá em casa!

-Vem nadar com a gente!

-Me chama de piscina e pula ni mim!

-Viu o que eu te falei, Pateta? - Saga disse envergonhado.

-Vi, Mestre dos Magos - Kanon disse tão envergonhado quanto Saga.

Compraram quase tudo que tinha na venda. Desde whiskey, pinga, vodca, cerveja, vinho etc... E voltaram ao Santuário.

-Estoque de ano novo? - Mu perguntou com os olhos arregalados, afinal, Saga estava empurrando uma carriola cheia e Kanon puxava um carrinho de mão cheio.

-Quase isso - Responderam juntos.

Continuaram subindo, conseguindo até impressionar Aldebaran.

-Deve perguntar? - O taurino disse incrédulo.

-Melhor não - Disseram juntos.

Quando chegaram em Gêmeos, colocaram algumas pra gelar e colocaram o resto na dispensa. Jogaram os shorts do outro lado da sala e foram até a piscina, mas ela não estava cheia o suficiente ainda.

-O que a gente faz agora? - Kanon perguntou cansado.

-Pegar umas boias? - Saga sugeriu.

-Boa, Nii-san! Mas onde?

-Na sala que fica atrás do Salão do Grande Mestre tem de tudo. Vamos lá ver! - Saga disse pegando seu short.

-Vamos! - Kanon pegou seu short animadamente, afinal, ele adorava boias de animais.

Correram como se não houvesse amanhã. A maioria dos cavaleiros de ouro estavam cansados demais ou nem estavam lá para perguntar alguma coisa. Quando chegaram em Escorpião, encontraram Milo jogado no chão do templo, usando só uma cueca azul bebê.

-O que querem aqui? - O escorpiano perguntou cansado.

-Passar - Responderam juntos.

-Pra que?

-Assuntos pessoais - Kanon respondeu sorrindo vitorioso.

-Apenas sumam daqui, to sem forças até pra falar.

"Milagre!" Os geminianos pensaram juntos.

Quando chegaram à Aquário, encontraram Camus dentro de um quadrado de gelo.

-Olá - Camus respondeu chupando um picolé de vinho.

-Podemos passar? - Saga perguntou engolindo seco.

-Claro que podem - Camus mordeu o picolé de forma sedutora.

-Então vamos Saga! - Kanon disse puxando o irmão, que estava praticamente hipnotizado.

Kanon puxou o hipnotizado Saga até o Salão do Grande Mestre, tendo um pouco de trabalho para passar por Peixes, devido à fila pra entrar no laguinho.

-Achei o Croco, o Free Wily e dois colchões muito fodásticos! - Saga gritou com as boias nas mãos.

-E eu achei esses bagulhos compridos que boiam! - Kanon gritou segurando uma caixa deles.

E desceram de volta. Saga segurando as boias e Kanon carregando as coisas compridas que boiam que ninguém nunca lembra o nome.

-Aonde vão com isso? - Camus perguntou lambendo o palitinho do sorvete.

-Eu não faço a menor ideia - Saga disse hipnotizado de novo.

-Vamos pra Atlântida - Kanon respondeu rapidamente.

-HIHIHIHEHEHEHAHAHAHAHA! - Riram juntos daquele jeito.

-Digamos que apenas encontramos um lugar especial - Kanon sorriu e Saga o olhou orgulhoso.

-Até mais, então - Camus disse acenando.

-A...até - Saga voltou ao estado hipnótico.

Depois de voltar da hipnose, Saga e Kanon voltaram a correr em direção à Gêmeos.

-Aonde vão com isso? - Milo os parou.

-Atlântida - Responderam juntos.

-Vão ver o papai de vocês? - Recentemente Poseidon assumiu a paternidade dos Gêmeos, mas a história completa fica pra outra hora.

-Quem sabe - Disseram juntos de novo.

Ignoraram qualquer outra pergunta do escorpiano e correram em direção à sua tão amada e louvada piscina.

-É AGORA, É AGORA, É AGORA! - Kanon gritou jogando a caixa de biroscas sem nome no chão junto com seu short.

-É - Saga sorriu tirando o short e jogando as boias na piscina.

-Anda logo, Nii-san! - Kanon gritou na borda da piscina.

-Pode pular primeiro, a piscina é sua - Saga disse sorridente.

-Não consigo fazer isso sem você - Kanon o estendeu a mão - E a piscina é nossa.

-Você pediu por isso, Otouto!

Saga correu em direção ao irmão e pulou nele, caindo na piscina.

-Bonito! A gente lá derretendo e vocês com essa puta piscina aqui - Milo disse cruzando os braços.

-Isso mesmo, mon ami - Camus disse surgindo atrás do escorpiano.

-Podem entrar se quiserem, né Nii-san? - Kanon disse pulando nas costas do irmão.

-Claro que podem! - Saga disse rindo.

-Nii-san? - Camus e Milo disseram incrédulos.

-Kanon sabe ser fofinho as vezes - Saga não conseguia controlar o riso.

-Fiquem quietos! - Ele ficou vermelho - Vão entrar ou não?

-Eu irei, merci - Camus disse e pulou.

Milo não disse nada, apenas pulou ao lado de Kanon.

-Isso respondeu a sua pergunta?

-Respondeu - Kanon sorriu malicioso.

Nadaram a tarde toda, mesmo com o Saga quase desmaiando quando Kanon achou uma bola e resolveram jogar vôlei. A cada pulo que Camus dava fazia o coração do grego falhar. Kanon e Milo passaram a tarde toda brigando, enquanto Camus se exibia sem medo de matar e Saga esteve a ponto de ter que andar com um desfibrilador.

-Que tal a gente brincar de briga de galo? - Milo sugeriu.

-Boa, mon ami - Camus sorriu - Eu e o Saga contra você e o Kanon.

-Por que eu tenho que ir com esse Escorpião Cuzão? - Kanon reclamou fazendo bico.

-Porque eu to mandando - Milo disse e pulou nas costas do geminiano mais novo.

-Só não te bato porque sou educado - Disse fazendo bico e segurando as pernas torneadas do mais novo.

-Vem, sobe - Saga virou as musculosas costas para o aquariano e se abaixou.

-Claro, aimer - Camus disse subindo nas costas do geminiano.

"Ele me chamou de que?" Saga se perguntou sem entender nada, afinal, ele não entende francês, na verdade não entende a maioria das coisas que Camus fala, mas ainda sim o acha incrível.

Camus e Milo começaram a lutar firmemente, como se aquilo fosse decidir seus destinos. E iria, de alguma forma. Eles combinaram que o perdedor ajudaria o vencedor a beijar um dos gêmeos. Kanon já estava ficando incomodado com Milo esfregando seu "menino" no pescoço dele.

-Dá pra agilizar com isso? - Kanon reclamava.

-Antares, o Ataque Final! - Milo empurrou fortemente o aquariano, que perdeu o equilíbrio e caiu de costas, levando o geminiano mais velho consigo - Ganhamos, seu idiota!

-Boa, Escorpião! - Kanon sorriu e o jogou na piscina.

Milo então se levantou e se aproximou do geminiano mais novo devagar e lentamente se encaixou entre seus musculosos braços, abraçando-o amorosamente.

-O que pensa que esta fazendo, Escorpião Cuzão? - Kanon perguntou incrédulo.

-Cala a boca - Milo rosnou.

-Vem calar - Kanon desafiou.

Milo o beijou de forma quente. Saga arregalou os olhos e quando ia falar alguma coisa, Camus colocou a mão em seu queixo e gentilmente o puxou, dando-lhe um pequeno beijo calmo e apaixonante. Kanon não aguentou e puxou Milo imediatamente para junto de si, acabando com o pequeno espaço que havia entre seus corpos. Saga colocou uma mão na face de Camus e começou a acariciá-lo lentamente, curtindo cada sensação do beijo. Milo então parou o beijo por falta de oxigênio e olhou pra trás, vendo o francês aos beijos com Saga.

-Maldito - Milo riu e sussurrou - Eu ganho e ele é quem se diverte...


End file.
